


Waiting

by Shintori_Khazumi



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romance, They tired but they cute, wifeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintori_Khazumi/pseuds/Shintori_Khazumi
Summary: Diana just wants Akko to wait for her each and every day.Akko does just that.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought that popped up while doing projects. Sorry, it’s my project rush time X(... also posting this to offset the pain from "yet" haha
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi

The door clicked shut as Diana settled her shoes to the side, feet worn out from her work the whole day.

As it was her habit, and something she found she could not live without, she called for her wife, expecting that ever-bubbly welcome home each and every time.

“Akko? Akko, I'm home.” She called out, her tired, weary smile of wait ready on her lips.

Silence greeted her, and for a moment, she was confused and slightly hurt that there had been no answer. Then it dawned on her.

“I suppose she must have fallen asleep already.” Diana spoke to herself, remembering why she was more tired than usual today. She had worked overtime and now- “Of course, it is very late and I need to be more considerate.”

Though it was still odd, having no hugs to welcome her back, no kisses peppered all over her face, no affection showering her after a taxing day as her reward, no wife in her arms to hold. 

Diana sighed, conceding to her fate. But still, even if she wanted to be considerate, it did not change the fact that she had been longing for these welcomes.

“I just wanted her to wait for me.” The heiress ran a hand through those blonde locks, trying to blink away her exhaustion as she headed for the kitchen to grab a glass of water before bed.

Her eyes widened just a tad, seeing Akko sleeping on the table, then suddenly lifting her head, shaking it and getting up, most likely not noticing Diana by the door, and filing two mugs with hot chocolate as she went back to the table that had her lesson plans that she had turned into a pillow.

Only when she placed the cups did she feel that familiar presence, Diana with a look of fondness and longing, smiling at her so softly, so tiredly.

“Hello.”

“D-Diana?!” It took a moment, but once it registered in Akko’s mind that her wife’s presence was indeed true, she leaped into her arms, embracing her tightly, hands smoothing out all the creases in the taller woman’s uniform, massaging her shoulders, and kissing at her brows, wiping the sweat away and leading her to sit at one of the dining table’s chairs right next to her own. “I was worried since it was getting late.”

Diana felt warmth, all these things, this routine, this is what she wanted. And Akko, dear Akko was always, always so loving.

“What are you still doing up?” Diana asked, though she was elated at this turn of events. “It’s late, I’d been expecting you were asleep already.” She ran her thumb over the smaller witch’s cheek, planting a gentle kiss on her lips before hugging her, inhaling her scent, and asking again. “Why are you still awake?”

Akko laughed. And Diana wondered why, their hot chocolate warm as their feelings on that cold night.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know.”

The heiress raised a brow, Akko knowing something only she knew, as usual when it came to how she gave Diana her affections unabashedly. It was so obvious, so silly- to Akko that is, as she gave Diana another rewarding kiss.

“ _ **I was waiting**_."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... Somehow, doing an art project got me this... with no relation at all... Did you like it?
> 
> ~Shintori Khazumi


End file.
